Architectural structures may be built in accordance to various requirements such as appearance, structural strength, and other factors associated with the geographical position. With the advanced technology, some these structures may be deployed at a position which has occasional challenges. For example a tower built approximated to an earthquake zone or a marine platform that may experience waves in the ocean.
To analyse the structural response of these structures, modal analysis may be performed to study the properties of structures under vibration excitation. By further studying the modal analysis results, the structure may be improved based on these challenges experienced by the structure so as to avoid severe damage due to different types of vibration excitation.